wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki:How to Create a Fanon Necron Dynasty
This is a guide meant to help inspire and instruct users in how to make their very own Nercon Dynasty. Necrons are, by definition, an ancient race of humanoids that have completely cast away their flesh and bones for machinery with the hopes of winning an exhausting and suicidal war against their hated enemies, the Old Ones. Tricked into this gamble by the ones they called gods, the C'tan, they have lost all kinds of emotion during the process and have decided to enter a great hibernation, but only after destroying most of the C'tan and enslaving the rest. Now, having recently awoken from their slumber, they began roaming the galaxy for any and all kinds of purposes, from uniting their race to purging all the other "inferior ones". Tomb Worlds Tomb Worlds are worlds that house millions, if not billions, of Necrons that once went to sleep after the Necrons war against the C'Tan, All-powerful beings that sided with the Necron during the War In Heaven against the Old Ones. Tomb Worlds are located throughout the entire galaxy, even beyond the light of the Astronomican, which goes to show just how massive the Necron Empire was before the Great Sleep. Tomb Worlds, while their mechanical undead residents sleep, are guarded and maintained by hordes of automatons from the lowly Canoptek Scarab to the massive and dreadful Canoptek Tomb Stalker. These Automatons are tasked with maintaining the tombs, repair the slumbering residents and fight off any intruders. Tomb Worlds can be hidden deep beneath any world, for barren moons to wild jungle worlds. It's not uncommon that other, younger races colonize the worlds in happy ignorance of what horrors lies below them, waiting to awaken and reclaim what is rightfully theirs. Tomb world or Crownworld Will the majority of Necron worlds are simply calcified as Tomb Worlds, the Necron also had very important worlds which were usually directly governed by an Overlord or even a Phaeron. These worlds, are known as Crownworlds and held particular political importance in Necron society and still do. A Crownworld is usually of much higher quality compared to a normal Tomb Worlds. They are less prone to having suffered malfunctions or failures during the Great Sleep which in turn gives the Overlord a high chance of not having gone insane or worse during the millions of years of slumber. These worlds also tend to be better guarded than the average Tomb World and it's here that the Necron Overlord have his Court of Necron Lords and Crypteks. Territories The Territories of a Necron Dynasty are usually not very large. Most Dynasties only have a few Tomb Worlds under its control and some of these worlds might have perished during the Great Sleep. The largest Necron Dynasty currently active is the Sautekh Dynasty led by the Phaeron, Imotekh the Stormlord. The Sautekh Dynasty currently have 80 Tomb Worlds under its control with a few other dynasties vassalized too. This means that your Dynasty can't control a number of Tomb Worlds higher than 80 unless you're taking this into an alternative timeline/ universe. Some Necron Dynasties have also taken it upon themselves to conquer planets populated with alien species, such as humans or other races. What happens to these unfortunate beings is entirely up to you. So in essence, you can have a Necron Dynasty which only consists of a few Tomb Worlds but have conqoured and enslaved several other planets. The leader of your Dynasty The Court What makes your Dynasty unique? What makes your Dynasty unique? Have your Necron Dynasty decedent into complete insanity and are nothing more than rampaging killing machines out for the living? Are they still bound to one or more C'tans' will? Are they their own masters? If so, Are they desiring to return to the flesh and gain back their lost souls by any means? Or are they "happy" with their immortal bodies and only desire to rule over others? Another thing to think about is what fields they specialize in if any at all. Do they specialize in bringing as many Monoliths to the battlefield as possible or do they specialize in calling Deathmarks to cut off the head of the enemy leadership before the battle had even begun? Does it have any unique units, Vehicles or maybe even spaceships or technology? History Pre-Great Sleep While you may want to skip this part to build up a more mysterious reputation of you Dynasty or leave it up to reader to think up what your Dynasty had been like before and during the War In Heaven, it can a great way to add flavor to your Necrons especially if they aren't all a bunch of mindless killing machines or maybe, if you really want to add this part, show just how far your Necrons have fallen or embraced their new fate as mechanical undead. Awakening How and when did your Dynasty truly awake? While extremely advanced, the Great Sleep and Great Awakening was far from a perfect plan. The first few Tomb Worlds started to awaken already as far back as the 30th Millennium, just in time to see the Emperor's Great Crusade unfold. More began wakening in the 34th Millennium while even more so in the 37th Millennium and have been steadily increasing ever since. But far from every Tomb World have awoken as of the 42nd Millennium. Many still lay dormant and inactive. The process of awakening a Tomb World to full function is rarely swift. Some can take months while others can take years, usually depending on the threat to the Tomb or if it's a Crownworld. Threats to a Tomb World is usually unsuspecting colonists of a younger race that have travel too deep for their own good and have been spotted by the automated guards of the tomb. This can trigger a Tomb World to activate ahead of time of the threat is deemed high enough. Make sure to take your time to think about just what triggered the activation of your Dynasty's Tomb Worlds. Were awoken due to some foolish Tech Priests out to explore a new and unknown world in the name of the Quest for Knowledge? Or was it due to some mining drill that penetrated the outer security perimeter and forced the automated systems to awaken their slumbering residents to teach the annoying newcomers a proper Necron greeting?... Take note that such greeting is always handed out in the company of truly massive amounts of Gauss fire. How would you feel if the stupid kids/vermin decided to utterly destroy your front yard? Or was the alarm clock simply set too early compared to many others? The Dynasty's goal Take note that the examples below are just that, examples. By no means are you forced to choose between them, they are only there as examples and you can even try to mix them if that is what you want. The mindless one If your Dynasty is the mindless killing machines kind, hellbent on the destruction of all life down to the cellular level, then it's pretty straightforward. They'll be like that maniac that'll go from door to door and kill everyone in the room and leave for the next one down the hall. A good way to introduce a mindless killing machine Dynasty would be a widespread Destroyer Virus plague that the leadership, if not every single Necron in the Dynasty, have succumbed to. Such a Dynasty might even have many Destroyer Lords within its ranks if the Dynasty is big enough. Serving one or more C'Tan(s) For whatever reason, your Dynasty seems to still be controlled by one or more C'Tans. This could happen if the Necrons of your Dynasty were never really freed to begin with after the Necrons rebellion against their C'Tan masters in the aftermath of the War In Heaven or maybe the C'Tans managed to install some secret program in your Necrons that still binds them to their will. The reason can be many but one thing is usually sure, a Dynasty that serves one or more C'Tans strives to make their masters whole again once more. You can decide if your Necrons are completely mindless or still have some personality left. Forging their own fate You have decided that your Dynasty isn't a bunch elderly robot murder hobos and, at the very least, that the leadership of your Dynasty still have some independent thoughts and personality left, note that a higher state of mind than mindless drones isn't exclusive to just your Lords, Overlords and Crypteks and their Lynchguards. While this gives you the option of adding a lot of backgrounds your Dynasty and its Characters, remember that 60 million years of sleeping is a long time, even for Necrons, and only in very rare situations are Lords or Overlords spared any damages to their mind. It actually very common that Lords and Overlords have gone more or less insane. How this insanity is portrayed is completely up to you. A few examples can be that your Lord like to take trophies from fallen enemies but will only ever take the right foot, or whatever passes as a right foot, for some insane reason or your Lord might have slept really, really bad and now only see everyone as Necrons and thinks they are simply traitors of the fallen Necron Empire... This canon by the way.